


Reversal

by SansyFresh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Cause Stretch is a nervous bean, Dom Sans, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Red will take good care of him tho, Sub Papyrus, They don't do the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Stretch is much too tired to help his small boyfriend deal with his horniness, but when Red offers to top, things don't exactly go as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueMeansStop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMeansStop/gifts).



> Hey lol have a random present, sorry its so short T_T

Stretch groaned as he flopped on the dingy old couch, the springs of the ancient thing stabbing into his spine. He was so wiped he didn’t care. Blue had insisted he not only go to work, but join him for a training day, which had him using quite a bit more magic than he was used to so Alphys didn’t take his fucking head off. Blue hadn’t been any help, decided that teaming up on his younger brother would teach him to not be so lazy. All it had done was force Stretch to toss the both of them in a pond and take a shortcut home as fast as he could.

 

Now he was almost asleep, a nap sounding about right for the day he’d had, when Red landed on the couch, seemingly full of energy for some reason or another. He quickly discovered Red was, for lack of caring to use more sophisticated words, horny. 

 

“Babe, I’m too tired to fuck right now.” Stretch could feel the disappointment flowing off his small boyfriend, but to his surprise the feeling didn’t last long before Red was straddling his pelvis, a wide smirk on his face.

 

“Well, what if I topped this time? You wouldn’t have to do any of the work.” Red winked as he spoke, slightly grinding his hips down as if to make his point. Stretch winced a little at the thought, almost immediately feeling bad for it as Red looked as though he was about to apologize for everything he’d ever done.

 

Stretch waved off the incoming self-deprecation fest, one hand behind his head as he gazed up at the other, though he still felt a bit tense. “It’s nothing wrong with you, or anything you did, babe. I’ve just never…” He shrugged. “I’ve never bottomed before. For anyone.” Stretch shifted his gaze off to the side as Red stared down at him for a long moment, until Red leaned down, pulling him into a slow, sensual kiss.

 

When he finally pulled away, Stretch was panting, both hands on Red’s hips as the other gripped the front of his hoodie, smirking. “Well, how about I promise it’ll be the best night of your life if you give me the honors of being the first?” Stretch almost laughed at the line, as cheesy as it was, but he knew the other, no matter how he worded it, was being serious. Red waited patiently for an answer, making no more advances as he gazed down at him with what could only be termed as a look filled with love.

 

Stretch studied that look for a moment, adoration filling his own expression as he thought about just how much he loved this asshole. Honestly, if he was ever going to bottom, now was the time to do it. 

 

He nodded, then frowned as Red chuckled shaking his head. “Nope, if you want me to fuck you, you gotta  _ ask  _ me for it, sweetheart.” Stretch just about told him to fuck off then and there, but the kissing and the slight grinding had gotten him a bit too worked up to just walk it off. He glared up at his small lover for a moment, a bright golden blush covering his bones, before he covered his eyes with his hands.   
  


“Please, Red, I want you to fuck me.” Two clawed hands peeled his own much larger phalanges from his face, pinning at the side of his head as Red grinned down at him, a deep purr leaving his throat as he spoke, sending shudders down Stretch’s spine.

  
“Thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
